Blue, Pale and Adorable
by Hachiyon
Summary: It's Akashi's birthday tomorrow. Kuroko wasn't sure of what to buy for his redhaired love, so he decided to ask his friends. In the end Kuroko had to ask Akashi, and he decided to play a little game. A fic for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday! Oneshot. AkaKuro, GoM, Takao & Kagami as adults. Future!AU. Please review and PM! Not sure with the rating... [Cover image made by KAIN on pixiv]


[Cover image by KAIN on pixiv]

A fic I made for Akashi's birthday!

Akashi, in this story, is the CEO of his father's company, and at the same time a shogi player too~

And our beloved Kuroko, of course, kindergarten teacher! /skips happily/

A future!AU I always imagined~ so yep, because tomorrow's Akashi's birthday (It's December 19 in my country, so yeah :3) I decided to type this for Akashi's birthday!

**Warnings:** possible OOC-ness, grammar mistakes, misspelled words

**Disclaimer:** Kurobasu is not mine~

* * *

"What do you guys think I should give to Se –I mean, Akashi-kun for his birthday?"

Kuroko asked the rainbow heads, Kagami and Takao who were spacing out earlier.

Midorima is the first one to recover. "Eh? Akashi's birthday?"

Kuroko sighed softly. "It's tomorrow, Midorima-kun. Today is already 19," He answered monotonously.

"Oh, right. Uhh, tomorrow's lucky item?"

"He will definitely ignore it."

This time, Aomine answered excitedly. "Mai-chan's new photo book!"

Kuroko cringed. "Akashi-kun is not a perverted man with big breasts fetish like you, Aomine-kun."

"But Mai-chan is precious!" Aomine continued stating how precious his Mai-chan is, which was ignored by the smaller of the two.

Kise decided to give it a try. "Nee, Nee, what about buying Akashicchi a new yukata? He wears it when he's playing shogi, right?"

Kuroko thought about it for a while, but then shook his head. "I don't have enough money to buy the yukata Akashi-kun likes. Besides, Akashi-kun has got tons of yukatas inside his closet already. It'll be a waste," said Kuroko, turning to the still-noisy –no, always noisy Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, please be silent. You're starting to annoy me as much as Kise-kun usually does," Kuroko stated bluntly, followed by Kise and Aomine's shocked faces.

"B-But, Tetsu! This goddamn pretty boy is even more annoying than I am!"

"EEEEHH?! Aominecchi, don't be so mean! I know you're jealous because I'm pretty!"

"Why would I be jealous to you, you girly looking male?!"

"Said the ganguro with big boobies fetish!"

And the fight continues.

Kuroko then asked Kagami and Takao. "What do you guys think, Kagami-kun, Takao-kun?"

Takao is the first one to react. "Eeeh, I'm not that close to Akashi~ I'll just agree with Shin-chan!"

Midorima glared at Takao, annoyed look on his face. "Takao, pick your own choice. Don't just agree with people without their permission, because you're aggravating me."

"Shin-chan, so mean!"

And now the two of them fought.

Kuroko sighed, for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"Kagami-kun? Any recommendations?"

Kagami pondered for a while. Scratching his cheek, he answered, "Uuh... scissors?"

The whole group (excluding Kuroko) glared at Kagami, followed with one word: "NO."

Kuroko decided to give the last try: asking the giant purple head, Murasakibara.

"What about your opinion, Murasakibara-kun?" asked Kuroko, facing the sleepy-looking boy.

"Mmm... maiubo."

It's useless asking this big baby.

Kuroko sighed, **again**, and replied. "Akashi-kun dislikes snacks with MSG, Murasakibara-kun."

"Buuut~ they're delicious..."

"Nevermind."

Murasakibara then raised his finger, figuring something out.

"Better Kuro-chin ask Aka-chin what he wants~ it'll be easier for you too~"

Kuroko thought about it for a while. "But I want to make a surprise."

"You better do what Murasakibara says, Tetsu. You don't wanna waste anything, right?"

Kuroko nodded to Aomine's statement. "Yes. I think I'll just ask Akashi-kun."

Finally, all of them left Maji without eating anything.

* * *

That night, Akashi arrived home earlier than usual.

"Ah, welcome home, Seijuurou-kun. You're early."

Akashi smiled dearingly. "I'm home, Tetsuya. Have you eaten dinner? I bought agedashi dofu (*) earlier. I'm afraid it's already cold, I'll warm it up."

Kuroko approached Akashi and took the bag with him. "I'll warm it up. Seijuurou-kun can exchange clothes first," Kuroko added.

The redhead nodded and headed to their bedroom.

Walking towards the kitchen with a bag of agedashi dofu in his hands, Kuroko had something in his mind.

'_Maybe I'll ask Kagami-kun to teach me how to cook tofu dishes,'_ Kuroko thought, putting the bag on the table and taking out a plate. He placed the tofu on it and inserted it to the microwave, then heated it up. While waiting for the microwave to let out a 'ring' sound, he prepared the dinner table.

Right after Akashi took a seat, the microwave rang. Kuroko quickly put on his gloves and took out the plate, steams erupting from the tofu. He placed it on the table, along with the other foods he had prepared earlier.

"How's work, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked first, starting a conversation.

"Today we had a day off. It's the school's anniversary," Kuroko replied, looking back to Akashi and asked back. "What about you, Seijuurou-kun? You came home early today."

"The meeting ended up earlier. It's expected, since I had prepared everything at the beginning. I want to spend more time at home too," Akashi answered, smiling slightly. The redhead could only smile warmly when he's with his beloved bluenette. To the others, his smiles meant torture.

"Aah, I see. By the way, Seijuurou-kun, you do know what is tomorrow, right?" Kuroko asked Akashi.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow's Friday," the owner of those mismatched eyes answered casually, not realizing Kuroko's intention of asking him the question.

Kuroko huffed softly. "Geez, Seijuurou-kun, tomorrow's your birthday, you know. You don't remember?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko, before answering, "Ah? Oh, tomorrow's December 20, I see. I just simply don't care though."

Kuroko stared back at Akashi, actually wasn't surprised. _'I knew it,'_ he thought,_ 'Seijuurou-kun doesn't even care about his own birthday.'_

"And what are you planning, Tetsuya?"

Snap.

"Seijuurou-kun, you're no fun. You always knew my plans. It's not surprising anymore," Kuroko complained, receiving a playful smirk from the opposite side of the table.

"You're easy to be read, Tetsuya. Not my fault," Akashi replied, picking up his plate and heading towards the sink.

Kuroko pouted. "So then, what would you like for your birthday, Seijuurou-kun?"

Akashi smirked again, this time tricky look appeared on his handsome face.

"I'll give you three hints, then."

"What are those?" Kuroko asked while approaching Akashi, putting his plate on sink and started washing the dish.

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist, putting his chin on Kuroko's shoulders.

"Blue."

_What?_

"Can you give me something more specific, Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko complained.

"Nope. Try it."

The pale boy sighed and tried thinking of something blue.

"Umm, the sky?" As ridiculous as it sounded (because seriously, how does one give someone the sky?), Akashi is never predictable, so Kuroko had no choice but to try it out.

"Nope."

"My cellphone?"

"Still nope."

"I need another hint."

"Hmm, pale."

_Just what is this thing Seijuurou-kun refers to?_

Kuroko sighed, still not giving up.

"I think it's my cellphone, Seijuurou-kun. The color is pale blue," Kuroko reasoned, receiving a no from Akashi.

"I told you, it's not your cellphone, love. Almost right, though." Akashi grinned.

_How suspicious._

"Nigou's eyes?"

"I'm not that fond of dogs."

"But Nigou is obedient."

"Yes, I know, but still. Let's just proceed on continuing this little game?" Akashi stated, yes, **stated, **and kissed Kuroko's neck lightly. The smaller of the two blushed slightly, followed by a chuckle from the redhead.

"Last hint; adorable."

Kuroko frowned. "Seijuurou-kun, just tell me what is it."

Akashi smirked, teasing Kuroko. "Nope. You shall guess it."

Kuroko finally gave up (not that he wanted to, but his redhaired love is just so stubborn.)

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to just turn his head towards his ex-captain's direction.

And gave him a kiss on the lips.

Akashi's eyes widen a bit, amused. "That was unexpected, Tetsuya. You're still a bit early, though." He scoffed elegantly. How does one scoff elegantly? Only one Akashi Seijuurou knows how to.

"Now tell me what Seijuurou-kun wants."

Akashi smiled oh so gorgeously, and simply answered: "You."

Now it's Kuroko's time to widen his eyes.

With a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Akashi took a short glance at the clock. _9.37 pm_, he thought.

Carrying Kuroko bridal-style, he smirked winningly and whispered something to the still-blushing Kuroko who's now burying his face on Akashi's chest.

"We'll have... fun. Be prepared, Tetsuya." His voice seductive in Kuroko's ears, made the bluenette's face turn into a darker shade of pink.

They entered their bedroom.

And you know what happened next.

* * *

At 0.01 am the next day, Kuroko kissed Akashi and said what he had planned from the very beginning.

"Happy Birthday, Seijuurou-kun."

* * *

(*) Japanese tofu dish. Deep fried tofu served with dashi-based sauce.

I hope you do enjoy this, and happy advanced birthday to the redhead: Akashi Seijuurou!

I still need to widen my vocabulary list though ; v ;

by the way, I just made an AO3 (archive of our own) account!

my username is vanillamochi.

please leave review and PM me too!


End file.
